Victuuri (CZ) - Dreams that Bring Despair
by abigailbc
Summary: Yuuri si vždycky přál vyhrát Grand Prix. Ale až teď mu došlo, že až Grand Prix skončí, Victor se vrátí do Ruska. To uvědomění mu výhru lehce znepříjemnilo. Zoufalství, které mu přivodily jeho sny. SPOILER FREE – děj umístěn do 4. epizody.


_Vyhrál jsem Grand Prix._

 _Co by měl dělat člověk, který zvítězí? Slavit?_ Seděl jsem v naší restauraci, kolem mne mnoho zvuků slévajících se v jeden nerozeznatelný hluk, třeba šelest spousty hovorů či několikanásobný smích. Všichni oslavovali, připíjeli si na mou výhru. _Proč se cizí lidé radují z úspěchu někoho jiného? Dává to smysl?_ Já, ač ten, jež bych měl slavit nejvíc, jsem stejně měl jen chuť prostě si nazout brusle a jít se postavit na tichý, chladný led, zmizet z této přeplněné, až příliš živé místnosti.

Navíc, nebyla to úplně tak má výhra. Ten, jež se o ni přičinil nejvíc, v místnosti chyběl.

„Podívejte, sněží!" zvolala najednou Minako a většina přítomných se obrátila k prosklené terase.

Celý dnešní den byla obloha šedá, jako by se snažila zvěstovat velkou bouři. Pokud byste na chvíli zapomněli, že se za onou hustou vrstvou mračen stále skrývá modrá obloha, lehce by vás to svedlo k melancholickému rozjímání. Ale teď, když se z té šedivé vrstvy na nebi začaly snášet kousky třpytících se běloučkých smítek, jako by protrhly beznaděj a přinášely k nám, na zem, naději. A tam, dopadaly na ramena muže, bez něhož bych dnes nebyl nejspíš ničím jiným, než bezútěšným klubíčkem, schouleným pod svou peřinou, litujíc všech svých snů, kterým jsem dal sbohem.

„Tam venku, v té zimě, to je Victor?" zaslechl jsem některou z osob oslavujících můj úspěch.

Minako do mě strčila loktem. „Yuuri, běž pro něj, přece tam nebude stát v tom počasí."

Zvedl jsem se a vydal za ním, což jsem měl v plánu i bez pobídnutí, hned od chvíle, co jsem jej tam spatřil.

„Ah, Yuuri," otočil se Victor mým směrem, když jsem otevřel dveře vedoucí za ním ven, a z jeho úst se při zvuku mého jména vylinul obláček horké vlhkosti, jež se v okolním chladnu ihned rozplynul. „Konečně začalo sněžit."

Zůstal jsem v otevřených dveřích, aby alespoň má záda zůstala uchráněna v teplé, hlučné místnosti. „Proto bys neměl stát tady v té zimě. Pojď dovnitř."

Victor několikrát přikývl, až nadšeně. „Ale zavři na chvilku."

„Cože? Proč?" Jeho pokyn nedával smysl vzhledem k tomu, co jsem mu zrovna pověděl.

„No, tak už to udělej."

Mírně zmateně jsem však poslechl, vyšel na terasu úplně a nechal prosklené dveře zacvaknout. S oním klapnutím všechny hlasy a zvuky z oslavy utichly a my, jako bysme se najednou ocitli někde úplně jinde, než v našem hotelu. Jako v mrazivé, osamělé pustině, kde se i dosedání vloček dalo poslouchat.

„Slyšíš to?" hlas Victora zněl až agresivně ostře v tomto náhle vzniklém, hlubokém tichu.

 _Jo, začínají mi cvakat zuby, jestli myslíš tohle._ „Neslyším vůbec nic,"

„Přesně tak." Zazářily mu oči a on se ode mě odvrátil k nebi, jež sypalo jiskřivé ornamenty z miniaturních ledových krystalků.

„Je hrozná zima," písmenko ‚r' jsem nechtíc procedil několikrát, díky samovolnému pohybu mých čelistí, který jsem nedokázal zastavit. Můj otužilý společník to zaregistroval. _Jak by taky ne, po všech těch měsících, co mě zkoumal do každičké podrobnosti._

„Dej to sem, Yuuri." Natáhl se a něco po mně chtěl. Uvědomil jsem si, že najednou držím v rukou jeho lesklou, stříbrnou bundu. _Kdy jsem ji vzal?_ Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem mu ji nabídl, ale on místo, aby si ji převzal, mě chytil za paži a přitáhl si mě do objetí. Svou bundu mi pak přehodil přes záda a zmáčkl mě k sobě.

„V Rusku je ještě větší zima," pronesl pak tišeji, což vzhledem k náhle vzniklé blízkosti jeho úst k mým uším bylo i tak slyšet dosti intenzivně.

„To je možná fakt, ale to nic nemění na tom, že i tohle je pro mě dost chladno." Absolutně mi to nepřišlo divné, stát jeden u druhého takto blízko. I přes četnost dotyků, kterými mě Victor čas od času zasypával a na které jsem si nikdy úplně nezvykl, mi to dnes přišlo naprosto přirozené. Cítil jsem, že by mi to _mělo_ přijít zvláštní.

Victor jako by snad myšlenkama také létal ve svém vlastním světě. „Asi mi zpátky v Rusku bude zima, po tom, co jsem si zvykl na to počasí tady."

 _A jo, vlastně. Victor se vlastně bude muset jednoho dne vrátit zpátky. Na to jsem zapomněl._

„Vyhrál jsem Grand Prix," řekl jsem. „Co to teď pro tebe znamená?" lehce jsem se odtáhl a vzhlédl, abych spatřil jeho výraz, ze kterého se veškeré dřívější pobavení vytratilo. _A chtěl jsem to vůbec slyšet?_

„Je čas, abych se vrátil." Zvedl ruku a položil mi ji na temeno hlavy. Táhle mě pohladil, jako kdyby utěšoval někoho, komu umřelo zvířátko. „Dospěl jsi, Yuuri. Teď už by ses měl postavit na vlastní nohy."

 _Ano, přesně to je to, co jsem nechtěl slyšet._ Sklopil jsem hlavu, stále s Victorovou rukou na ní, a opřel se čelem o jeho hruď. _Je to příliš brzy. Ještě nechci být sám. Nemyslím si, že už jsem na to dost sebevědomý. Nebo jestli chci kdy vůbec být natolik sebevědomý, abych se osamostatnil, zůstal bez tebe. Zvykl jsem si na tebe. Zvykl jsem si mít tě poblíž a kdykoliv k dispozici. Co budu dělat, až tady nebudeš? Ach, ano, asi bruslit. Ale... kdo mě u toho bude seřvávat za mé chyby? Kdo mě u toho bude povzbuzovat? Ničí jiné povzbuzení mi nikdy nenahradí to tvé. Ničí jiné „dobrá práce, Yuuri!" mě nedonutí se zachvět hrdostí, jako když to bude tvým hlasem._ Představa tohoto města bez Victora... působila, jako by náhle zpustlo. Jako by se proměnilo na prázdné, bezútěšné místo.

„Nemůžeš zůstat ještě chvíli?" nevzhlédl jsem při těch slovech, aby v mých očích náhodou nespatřil to zoufalství, které jsem se v hlase snažil skrýt.

„Už jsem zůstal až příliš dlouho." Navzdory mé hořké pocity skrývající taktice mě ale jemně vzal za bradu a zvednul ji tak, abych se musel podívat na jeho vynucený, smutný úsměv. Zírali jsme na sebe, jako bychom čekali vysvobození jeden od druhého, na slova nebo na čin, který by něco změnil. Jako by mě ta hloubka jeho očí mohla stáhnout pryč a odvést jinam, někam, kde bychom mohli zůstat spolu. Modrá tak chladná, jako je led na kterém bruslívám, ale pohled tak hřejivý, že i z nás obklopující zimy téměř dokázal udělat teplý, letní večer.

 _Už od prvních okamžiků, co ses zde objevil, jsem nechtěl, abys zase odjel. Ale tehdy to bylo jiné. Byl jsi jiný Victor. Ten, který mi tehdy připadal nedosažitelný. Někdo, ke komu jsem vzhlížel a o kom jsem doufal, že by snad mohl vdechnout naději do mých skomírajících snů. Victor, který rostl v mé hlavě společně s tím na plakátech na stěně, videjích na YouTube a krasobruslařskými sestavami na ledě. Jen můj Victor, kterého nikdy nikdo jiný nemohl spatřit. Platonický Victor._

 _Ten, kterého jsem se nechtěl vzdát teď, byl úplně někdo jiný. Naprosto rozdílný od toho, jenž jsem si vysnil. A to jsem si říkal, že právě proto, že je tak jiný, bude pak, až přijde čas, jednodušší ho nechat jít, haha._ Jako by mi v tuto chvíli našeho těsného objetí a dlouhého zírání do očí jeden druhému proběhl v hlavě celý náš společně strávený čas. _Tvé výkřiky, když jsi mě povzbuzoval. Tvůj úsměv, který jsi vykouzlil jen pro mě. Tvůj dech, lechtající mě na krku, když jsi mi šeptal do ucha pobídky k co nejlepšímu výkonu na kluzišti. Tvá vůně, když jsi mě jako teď, jako již mnohokrát, pevně svíral svými pažemi. Tvůj hlas. Tvá veselá přítomnost._ Teď už to nebyl ten daleko vzdálený Victor, se kterým se jen představa společného rozhovoru zdála mizivá, nebyl již tím platonickým výtvorem, jež patřil jen a jen mně. Tento byl hodný a přátelský ke všem, někdy snad až příliš. Ale i tak jsem dokázal vidět náklonnost, kterou dával najevo jen mně. _Ta náklonnost byla návyková. Stal jsem se na ní závislým. Závislým na Victorovi._

 _Ne, bylo to vskutku mnohem, mnohem těžší nechat odejít tohoto skutečného, reálného Victora._

Jak jsme se tak jeden utápěli v pohledu toho druhého, došlo mi, že vypadal, jako by na něco čekal. Ale než jsem mohl vůbec začít přemýšlet nad tím, co by to mohlo být, přerušil tu naši společnou chvilku a s ní i naše objetí. „Je čas, abych šel,"

Jeho slova mě šokovala více než má výhra v Grand Prix. „Myslíš jako teď hned?!"

Victor přikývl a podíval se dovnitř do místnosti. Napodobil jsem směr jeho pohledu a spatřil, jak se za dveřmi objevil jeho velký kufr. _Který zrádce ho tam postavil? A kdy si Victor vůbec stihl sbalit? A to mi říká až teď, že odjíždí?!_

Sledoval jsem, stále příliš v šoku na to, abych se jakkoliv pohnul, jak ze mě Victor sjímá svou bundu a míří dovnitř. Ještě jednou se na mě otočil a se širokým, zářivým úsměvem mávajíc zavolal: „До свидания, Yuuri!" než otevřel dveře, chopil se zavazadla a odešel, aby zmizel z mého života, nechávajjíc mě stát v chladu pod nemilosrným útokem sněhových smítek. _Zmiňoval jsem předtím, že mi to připadalo, jako by ty vločky snášely k nám dolů naději? Tak teď se mi zdálo, jako by na mých ramenou ztěžkly k neunesení a tlačily mě k zemi a já před nimi nemohl nikam uniknout._ Navenek jsem s nimi sdílel jejich nízkou teplotu, ale uvnitř jsem křičel bezmocí jako vařící konvice na plotně.

Najednou se mi vybavil okamžik z doby, kdy jsme se znali teprve chvíli. Victor se mě zeptal: ‚Čím bych ti měl být? Otcem? Bratrem? Kamarádem? Nebo snad přítelem?'

 _Nikdy jsem ti nedal úplnou odpověď. A proto se nic z toho nemohlo stát skutečností. Čím jsem doopravdy chtěl, abys mi byl? Je už na to příliš pozdě? Ještě chvíli potřebuju k tomu, abych o tom mohl přemýšlet... čím chci, abys mi byl?_

Vběhl jsem z terasy dovnitř, abych za ním mohl vyběhnout zase ven. Za jeho vzdalující se siluetou v oslňujících paprscích za jasný obzor západajícího slunce a za zvukem plastových koleček kufru, škrtajících zmrzlý asfalt. _Kdy přestalo sněžit a udělalo se tak hezky?_

„Chci, abys zůstal, Victore!" _To už je jediné, co chci, abys pro mě udělal. Jediné, čím chci, abys byl. Byl_ tady _._

Postava se pomalu otočila směrem, ze kterého jsem na něj hulákal. „Neměl jsi mě pro sebe už dost dlouho?"

Doběhl jsem k němu. Popadl za tvář a políbil ho.

„Hmm," po tom, co jsme se od sebe oddělili, se Victor usmál. Chladně až osaměle, řekl bych. „Tak na tohle jsem čekal celou dobu, Yuuri. Mrzí mě, že ses odhodlal až teď. Ale jsem rád, že nakonec vůbec." Pohladil mě po tváři.

Ne, že bych ten dotek cítil. Ne, že bych vnímal jeho slova. Jediné, co poutalo moji pozornost, byly jeho pohybující se rty, kterých jsem se právě dotkl. _Vážně jsem ho teď políbil?_ Nepřipadalo mi to skutečné. Jako bych měl horečku, vlastní rty mi hořely a mrzly zároveň, přestože uvnitř jsem necítil nic, byl jsem mentálně strnulý, zbaven jakýchkoli pocitů. Došlo mi, že taková je má poslední vzpomínka na Victora, zkřehlá a zmatená a snová. Tolik dokázal jeden letmý dotek na obličej a má mysl jako by odletěla do krajin vzdálených té skutečné. Uvědomil jsem si, že při tom činu jsem zavřel oči a doteď je neotevřel, a když jsem tak konečně učinil, seděl jsem ve svém pokoji na posteli a v rukou držel medaili z Grand Prix.

Tak či tak, byla to vina toho kulatého, kovového ocenění, že Victor odešel. Na druhou stranu, nikdy bych jej neobdržel, nebýt jej. Ta medaile byla nasáklá jak hořkými, tak vděčnými pocity zároveň a já se nedokázal rozhodnout, které z nich převažují. Hučelo mi v uších z toho emocionálního guláše, s jistotou jsem se cítil jen osaměle a zrazeně nad ztrátou přítele. A při tom zdrcujícím rozpoložení, ze kterého se mi nedařilo dostat se, jsem vstal, přešel ke své poličce a začal utírat několika milimetrovou vrstvu prachu, která se tam stihla vytvořit, zatímco jsem se svým nejoblíbenějším trenérem cestoval po světě. V levé dlani stále držíc tu hořkosladkou medaili jsem zuřivě máchal hadrou – která se jaksi příhodně objevila v mé druhé ruce – mezi dalšími krasobruslářskými oceněními, byť ne tak hrdými, fotografiemi rodiny i mladého, dlouhovlasého Victora, kterou jsem přeze všechno odmítal schovat. Všechno tam umístěné jsem prozkoumal, jako bych to snad viděl poprvé a s těžkým polknutím jsem doprostřed položil tu zlatou placku přivázanou ke kousku stužky. Ještě jednou jsem celou výstavku ofoukl, aby odletěla i poslední smítka prachu a s nimi i všechny mé negativní pocity, ačkoliv tak se nestalo. Zde se vyjímala, má tolik vydřená a pyšná Grand Prix medaile prvního místa, ale já z ní nedokázal cítit žádnou radost; všechnu ji přehlušil žal, smutek a lítost nad mou neschopností zastavit odchod mého nejlepšího přítele.

A tak jsem si zase lehl do postele, zády k té poličce a s ní i k medaili, na znamení, že ji nejsem schopen přijmout a nevím, zda vůbec kdy budu chtít, a takto jsem usnul.

Probudil jsem se neklidně uprostřed noci, slepený propoceným tričkem a tím i navlhlou peřinou, zmatený nad tím, kde jsem a kdo vůbec jsem. Na hrudi jako bych měl položený těžký kámen, který ve mně vyvolával úzkost, a o kterém jsem nevěděl, z čeho se zhmotnil.

Těžce jsem oddechoval a zarytě zíral do tmy nade mnou, zatímco jsem se snažil přebrat si vzpomínky a pochopit je. A ta první, jež se ke mně vrátila a vysvětlila mi, proč jsem se cítil tak bezmocně a zdrceně, byla mnohem bezmocnější a drtivější, než jsem očekával, že bude.

 _Victor odešel._

Vybavily se mi vločky dopadající na jeho ramena.

 _To je ono. Ach, ano. Co by mě bylo mohlo zdrtit víc?_

A vybavila se mi i jeho postava ozářená oranžovým sluncem, jako vyříznutá ze Lvího krále, až na zavazadlo, které s tím nezapomenutelným škrtavým zvukem koleček tahal za sebou.

 _Jaká podivná změna počasí. Nepřišlo nám to divné?_

A pak ke mně opožděně dorazila druhá vzpomínka.

 _Políbil jsem Victora._

Ucítil jsem horkou vlnu tlačící se do mého obličeje.

 _Jak by mi mohlo něco, jako počasí přijít divné, když jsem ho políbil. Jak bych vůbec mohl přemýšlet nad něčím tak triviálním, jako je počasí._

Snažil jsem se vybavit si ten okamžik konkrétněji, ale kromě stále stoupajícího neklidu v břiše z toho, jak jsem se k tomu jen odhodlal, ke mně příliš specifičtějších informací nepřicházelo. _Byly jeho rty horké? Studené? Jemné? A jak se zatvářil?_ Nedokázal jsem si vzpomenout.

 _Ale doopravdy, jak jsem to mohl udělat? Musel jsem být opilý. To by i vysvětlovalo, proč neznám detaily, které bych si chtěl pamatovat. Být to jinak, jak bych se přece jen odvážil? Ta představa je příliš... trapná. Příliš neuvěřitelná. Nejsem ten typ. Ale Victor je teď... skutečně pryč. I to je pocit, který by mě k tomu možná donutil. Ta myšlenka, že o něj navždy přijdu. Takže až přijde ráno a já sejdu dolů na snídani, on už tam nebude. Už neuslyším jeho smích, směrovaný na můj postelový účes a výraz. Už vlastně neuslyším jeho hlas vůbec. Neucítím jeho dotek. Už mě neobejme. Už jsem sám._

 _Uf. Musím se dát dohromady. To je to, co se mě Victor přece celou dobu snažil naučit. Věřit v sebe a ovládat se. Musím se snažit být profesionální krasobruslař a lepší člověk k tomu. Musím se sebrat a najít sebevědomí kvůli němu, kvůli tomu co mě celou dobu učil..._ tak proč jsem začal brečet?

 _Ne, ne, tohle nikam nevede,_ rukávem jsem si utřel mokré tváře, _Yuuri, soustřeď se na ty dobré věci, které se díky jeho zdejší přitomnosti staly!_

 _Slavili jsme... něco. Proto jsem byl asi opilý, i když požívání alkoholu si nepamatuji. Co jsme slavili? Ah..._

 _Vyhrál jsem Grand Prix._

 _Jak jsem mohl zapomenout?_

Bylo mi to divné. Poslepu jsem se natáhl ke svému nočnímu stolku a nahmatal tlačítko malé lampičky. Mžourajíc nad tou náhlou změnou expozice jsem si nasadil brýle a unaveně se posadil. Zřetelně jsem cítil, že něco je jinak. (something's off) Jen jsem nemohl přijít na to, co.

Chtěl jsem se podívat na svou medaili slávy. Na důkaz, že všechno, na co jsem si s obtížemi vzpomněl, se stalo. Sužoval mě velmi intenzivní pocit nedůvěry k tomu, co mi mozek napovídal.

A když jsem vstal a se stále rozostřeným zrakem začal rukou šmátrat mezi ráměčky s fotografiemi, na nic kulatého a kovového jsem nenarazil. A, co mě překvapilo víc, měl jsem najednou prsty obalené velkou vrstvou prachu. Vzpomínka, jak na poličce prach utírám a sfoukávám, mi z nějakého důvodu v hlavě zůstala a já teď přemítal nad tím, zda jsem vůbec ve svém pokoji. Ale když se mi oči konečně trochu rozlepily a já si dokázal přivyknout na žluté světlo žárovky, spatřil jsem fotky své rodiny a Victora, tak jak jsem je tam dal, jen ta medaile nějak scházela. Na místě, kde měla být, se objevily pouze stopy shrnutého prachu po mých prstech. Nevěřícně jsem tam znovu a znovu šmátral, ale nebyla k nalezení. _Zešílel jsem?_ Zmateně jsem se rozhlížel po svém pokoji, jenomže nebylo jiné místo, kam bych ji uschoval.

 _Snil jsem předtím, nebo sním teď?_

S chaoticky vířícími myšlenkami na možnosti, jež se staly, nestaly či mohly stát, jsem se otočil a snažil se najít pohledem svůj chytrý telefon. Ležel hned vedle lampičky na nočním stolku, tak jsem jej náhle hbitý popadl a rozsvítil displej. Červen 2016. Grand Prix ještě nezačalo. _To znamená, že Victor..._

S neúmyslně škytavým nádechem a zažehnutou jiskrou naděje v srdci jsem se najednou plně probraný vyřítil ze svého pokoje, bez ohledu k tomu, kdo se probudí tím hlukem, a po cestě známou chodbou jsem se možná až příliš horlivě snažil proklikat ke svítilně na mobilu. Než se mi to podařilo, už jsem stál u dveří do pokoje pro hosty a hlasitě je rozrážel. A spatřil jsem... pouze tmu. Neměl jsem v tuto chvíli příliš trpělivosti, než se mi v těch roztřesených rukou podaří konečně si rozsvítit, a tak jsem se rozběhl a skočil na místo, kde jsem po paměti odhadoval, že bude postel, abych ucítil, zda tam někdo leží.

A vskutku, dopadl jsem na velké hrboly schované pod dekou, lépe řečeno něčí tělo, a v tu chvíli se mi konečně podařila zapnout svítilna a já si ozářil tvář své oběti, pěkně z blízka.

„Victore!" z koutků očí mi znovu vytryskly slzy, nezastavitelné, tentokrát však způsobené úplně protichůdnými emocemi.

Člověk pode mnou šokovaně lapal po dechu a zoufale se snažil ubránit jasnému světlu přímo před obličejem. „кто это? Yuuri! To jsi ty?" mával rukou před mým telefonem a snažil se jej zahnat. „Co to děláš, přestaň, jsem oslepen!"

Pustil jsem mobil do peřin, tak, že osvětloval pouze strop, a prudce osobu uvězněnou pode mnou objal. „Victore!" Zahuhlal jsem mu do trička, když jsem k němu přitiskl svůj mokrý obličej a sušil si jej do něj. Zmáčkl jsem Victora vší silou, jakou jsem uprostřed noci dokázal nastřádat, abych se ujistil, že je skutečný, že se nerozplyne; že _nesním_. „Prosím, Victore! Neodcházej!"

Zarytě mlčel, možná jen vydával nějaké podivné zvuky, a když jsem ucítil křečovité sevření na své paži, došlo mi, že ho asi dusím. Polekaně jsem jej pustil, přes euforii, že ho vidím a slyším a _cítím_ , jsem si to neuvědomil. „Promiň, já jen že..."

„Nikam neodcházím," dostal ze sebe sípavě po chvilce lapání po dechu a mnutí si hrdla. „Jak bych mohl; až doteď jsem totiž spal," jeho jazyk lehce sléval ta slova v huhlání, dáno jeho rozespalostí.

„Ne, ale jakmile vyhraju Grand Prix, tak mě opustíš!" vyhrkl jsem, stále rozjařeně a bezmyšlenkovitě. „Takže, když nevyhraju, zůstaneš?! Budeš mě dál trénovat?"

„Ah?"

 _Ah. Jak jsem jen mohl něco takového říct?_

 _Jistě, že Victor odejde, i když prohraješ Grand Prix, baka._

 _Ale o to ani nejde. Jak jen můžu být tak sobecký?_ Victor sem přece přišel hledat inspiraci. Přes to všechno, co pro mě dělal, jsem na to zapomněl. Uvěřil jsem, jako by to všechno dělal čistě jen pro mě. Jen z náklonnosti ke mně. _Sobče Yuuri! Hledat inspiraci přece přijde někdo, kdo chce sám znovu vítězit. Victor se teď bude připravovat na své vlastní programy. A to nemluvě o tom, že slovo ‚sobecké' je ještě slabé na mé vyznání, že bych prohrál schválně na Grand Prix, po tom veškerém Victorově úsilí, jež investoval do toho co mě učil._ Bylo to, jako bych všechny jeho lekce a naše společné okamžiky pohřbil. Nevděčné. Neuctivé. Ubohé. _Ano. Ubohý Yuuri._

Posadil jsem se, stále obkročmo na Victorovi. „Omlouvám se," pronesl jsem už mnohem uklidněněji a tišeji. „Nepřemýšlel jsem nad tím, co říkám. Samozřejmě, že úmyslně bych nikdy neprohrál. Promiň, že jsem to řekl," narůstající stud ve mně mě pobízel, abych vstal a odešel.

Ale on mě chytil za ruku a donutil dál sedět. „Takže tedy, když vyhraješ... chceš, ať tady zůstanu a budu se na svůj program připravovat zároveň s tebou?"

Překvapeně jsem popotáhl nosem. „Proč bys to dělal? Budeme konkurence,"

„Proč, ptáš se?" Victor se zahleděl kdesi za mě a nevypadal, že by se chystal pokračovat.

A mně to došlo. Díky tomu útrpnému, lítostí naplněnému snu, mi to došlo. ‚ _Tak na tohle jsem čekal celou dobu, Yuuri. Mrzí mě, že ses odhodlal až teď._ '

„Máš pravdu," střelil jsem pohledem do jeho, i v takové tmě světlých očí, než jsem ty své zavřel a sklonil se, abych ho políbil.

Na rozdíl od našeho předchozího polibku, tenhle se nezdál být snový ani náhodou. Naopak, věděl jsem, že na tento pocit určitě už nezapomenu, přesto, že Victor na mou iniciativu nijak nereagoval, což mě – pravda – lehce znepokojovalo. No, možná více než lehce. Ale přesvědčoval jsem se, že na tom nezáleželo, protože to já to chtěl udělat. _Já_ ho _chtěl_ políbit. Odstranit všechny výčitky, které bych byl mohl v budoucnu mít, kdybych se neodhodlal. Zda šlo i o Victorovu vůli, v to jsem mohl jen doufat.

Jediné, ohledně čeho jsem se opravdu oddaně modlil, bylo, že až otevřu oči tentokrát, Victor už zase nebude pryč.

Otevřel jsem je. A můj trenér tady stále byl, ležel pode mnou a na někoho, kdo se právě probral, měl oči rozevřené až příliš.

„Musím říct," Victor si přitiskl dlaň k ústům, jako by nevěřil, na jakém místě jsem se ho to právě dotkl, „že teď jsi mě opravdu překvapil."

Cítil jsem, že určitě musím intenzivně rudnout, a telefon na posteli, osvětlující mi obličej, mi příliš do karet nehrál. „Není to něco, na co jsi čekal celou dobu?" zamumlal jsem jeho slova, což mi pomohlo vzpomenout si, že vlastně nebyla skutečná, že se mi jen zdála; byla imaginární. O to víc jsem zčervenal.

Victor se tvářil, jako by nedokázal vyjít z údivu. „Nevšiml jsem si, že o tom víš." Přiznal a pak zahuhlal lehce naštvaně pro sebe: „Jak je to možné?"

 _No, až do dnešní noci jsem nevěděl._

„Ale vážně, Yuuri, konečně začínáš být sebevědomější. Ani jsem nedoufal, že uděláš první krok ty. A tak brzy. Protože máme ještě spoustu času, který strávíme spolu."

‚ _Neměl jsi mě pro sebe už dost dlouho?_ ' zněla věta, kterou mi řekl ve snu. A po předchozí předtuše jsem svou fantazii nehodlal podceňovat.

„Ne, to nemáme!" Chytl jsem se našeho – spíše snad svého – rozpoložení a znovu hladově vyhledal ty rty, které tentokrát už polibek začaly oplácet, dříve, než bych byl ztratil onu odvahu a dříve, než se by se naše cesty rozešly. Ačkoliv mi právě slíbil, že tak brzy to nebude. No, Victor často zapomíná na své sliby. Je tedy asi na mě, abych mu jej čas od času připomněl. A pro tento účel by snad mohl posloužit tento příjemný dotek na rtech mého nejmilovanějšího idola, nejcennějšího trenéra, nejbližšího přítele a zdálo se, že ještě dalším nej-někým se měl teprve stát.


End file.
